This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Structural Genomics Consortium (SGC) is a not-for-profitorganization that aims to determine the three dimensional structuresof proteins of medical relevance, and place them in the public domainwithout restriction. The SGC operates out of the Universities ofOxford and Toronto and Karolinska Institutet, Stockholm. The SGC workson structures of proteins from its Target List of ~2,000 proteins,which comprises human proteins associated with diseases such ascancer, diabetes, inflammation, and genetic diseases, as well asproteins from human parasites such as those that cause malaria.The SGC Toronto is currently operating at a pace of 80 structures peryear (6-7 structues per month). About 40% of our structures requiresynchrotron data collection. The Macromolecular CrystallographyResearch Resource (PXRR) provides state-of-the art synchrotronfacilities and support at the National Synchrotron Light Source. TheSGC requires frequent access to NSLS in order to produce high qualitystructural data.